Elsemere Port
The city of Elsemere Port is the main hub of commerce and Travel in all of Thorun and considered one of oldest and most influential cities on the continent. History It is assumed that Elsemere port was founded around -435 FR by the first Herders who crossed the Wanderers in an attempt to escape the destruction of livestock caused by the Storm of Scales. Some even go as far as to say it was Uman himself who led them to the Sunspires, although historians say this claim is not supported by any of the few written documentations from that time. There's a consensus under historians that Elsemere Port (then known as 'Merwick') was a relatively small community of sheepherders clustered around Merwick river for the first decades of it's existence. The first time Elsemere was mentioned by name as a City was in an unsigned letter from -211 FR sent by a Ludence merchant to his suppliers in Thorun. In the letter he mentioned "The Coastal City of Merwick" as a possible trading post for their wares. There are no more historical sources mentioning the city until -174 FR, in a list concerning the various members of the Quintess Accords, in which Merwick was listed as one of the most instrumental parties in getting the Accords signed by the Three Kings. The city was mentioned multiple times again as a growing political and financial power within Thorun, although it became the most prominent with the rise of Karkes in -7 FR as he used the city as his base and after the defeat of the Three Kings as his capital. In the battle between Karkes and Uman in 1 FR, The Year of Descent, Merwick was completely destroyed, with it being described as "The Shadows of the ones who died were the only thing that remained of the City that sheltered me in my childhood." by Alumer Flynn in his personal writings, referring to the Nuclear Shadows caused by the the battle. Flynn is seen as the one who was mostly responsible for the rebuilding of the city, naming after his wife, Els Imere Flynn, who died in the battle. Over the years the name changed to 'Elsemere Port' through vocal use. The rebuilding efforts were finished around 35 FR under supervision of Nala Flynn after the death of Alumer in 16 FR. Today the City is larger than ever under the rule of the Golden Council and is considered the one of the biggest cities in Thorun. The most recent addition to the City is the adventurer's guild The Steel Merigold, founded by Senzaemon Nuriki in 447 FR. The Guild is located on an island in the city harbor, formed by rubble from Karkes's Palace that fell into the sea. Society Nowadays Elsemere Port is the center of commerce in the western side of the continent, due to the large amount of currency and valuables that circulate the city and it's strategic location near at the shore, it has grown to become a large metropolis with it's main governing body located in a separate district on Golden Hill in the middle of the city. Even though the cities biggest source of income is the thriving trade taking place in it's harbor and many marketplaces there is also a lot of demand for the various Gambling houses and Brothels that have sprung up throughout the city in the most recent decades. Since the city's full rebuilding, it has become a safe haven for many revolutionaries and free thinkers, causing it to be one of the most progressive cities in all of Thorun, with a substantial Library and a majority of the population being educated. The cities main Temple is located on Golden Hill and solely dedicated to Uman. Category:Locations Category:Thorun Category:Cities Category:Guilds